


A little help from the future

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Timetagger, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, future established relationship, rewrites just the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When Marinette gets her lucky charm back from future Ladybug, she finds these words scribbled on the back:"Look at him carefully, just look. Then tell yourself how you really feel about him and don’t lie."What is this, a wake-up note from the future?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 233





	A little help from the future

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone will agree that Timetagger is the ultimate LadyNoir episode (it makes me squee every time!) so when I got this idea about future Ladybug tinkering with the past, I knew it would happen there. Enjoy!

Marinette knew things happened for a reason and now had every reason to hope her plan would work. Her future self had to understand what she wanted her to do, but until it happened, she just had to wait. 

As she stood there in front of Timetagger, hand in hand with Chat, she realised that even if things went wrong (which she didn’t think they’d do), they would at least be going down together. This was a comforting thought.

She was glad that Hawk Moth gloating about his victory was giving their future selves time. They even got the interesting tidbit about there being a new Hawk Moth in the future! But before she could think more about that, Bunnyx’s burrow-portal opened again and a yo-yo shot out of it. Marinette stifled her satisfaction, there would be time to celebrate later, and went into action mode.

It all happened quickly and Timetagger was defeated. She barely had time to register the fact that it was apparently Chris from the future who had been akumatised, when her lucky charm of a note landed in her hand.

“See girl, we did it. We always will,” her future self told her and she felt pride and happiness fill her heart. Maybe the future wouldn’t be so scary. 

The portal closed and she only had one thing left to do, but something made her unwrap the paper in her hand before throwing it in the air. There, on the back of the paper she used to indicate their spot, were a few hastily written words. She blinked, confused. This was not her doing. 

_Look at him carefully, just look. Then tell yourself how you really feel about him and don’t lie._

Marinette’s head shot up, her eyes finding Chat on their own. She was looking. Of course the note meant him. The fact that she was so sure of this already spoke volumes. Then what was her future self trying to tell her? 

She’d been a little annoyed by Chat asking Bunnyx about their relationship in the future, but she couldn’t deny she’d been curious as well. If they were still partners, say 7-8 years into the future, what had changed? Of course Bunnyx had been vague, not telling them anything, but there was this note now, hinting that something was different. Why else would her future self tell her to reconsider her feelings for Chat?  
Did this mean that they were actually together in the future? The thought made butterflies erupt in her stomach, the good kind. It made sense that if they were together and happy and in love, her future self would want to nudge her in the right direction.

Her fingers crumpled the paper again absentmindedly and she bit her lip, lost in thought. How did she feel about Chat? She actively avoided answering this question even to herself. Maybe there was a reason for it. 

She had to admit he made her laugh (and groan at the same time very often but still) and it was getting almost impossible not to melt everytime he told her something sweet, just because. The very idea that they could be together in the future hadn’t made her want to run away in panic, exactly the opposite. Because for a horrible moment earlier she’d thought, _Well, he might be with someone else in the future after all,_ and it had left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn’t think of herself as the jealous type, she hadn’t expected she’d ever feel jealousy when it came to Chat, but she couldn’t deny that imagining him looking lovingly at someone else didn’t sit right with her.

Had she gotten that good at denying her own feelings that it required an intervention from the future? Everything pointed at this and she felt weak all of a sudden. She hadn’t expected to have this realisation on top of everything else that day.

He was waiting for her and when their eyes met, she felt calm settle over her. Was this that bad? After all, everything pointed to the fact that they had a happy future together. 

“Why doesn’t anyone tell me how awesome I am?” He said when she approached, pouting. 

“Because you already know you’re the best, Kitty Noir,” she replied without hesitation, his laughter warming her heart. It was the truth and there was no point in denying it anymore.

They had to go, their Miraculouses reminded them, but Marinette already knew what she had to do.

*

The next time they had ice-cream with Mr. Ramier, his troubles got them thinking about that future again so as they were walking away and Chat was talking about all the villains they were going to face, making her giggle with his excitement, she felt certain in her choice. 

She’d had enough time to think about it. Her future self wanted her to be honest with herself and she’d done that. But what was she supposed to do with the newfound knowledge? 

“Maybe in the future, you might even agree to go see a movie with me,” he was saying and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe this was a sign and the opening she needed. “Hey, what if it was in the very near future, say, the next show? I can get a ticket.” 

“Yes,” she said quietly, making him stop in his tracks again. 

“What?” He asked, looking at her in astonishment. 

“I’ll come with you to the next show,” she replied, smiling. The happiness in his eyes made her heart swell with love. 

After all, every road began with a single step. Maybe this was the one she needed to take to get to that future, just saying yes. 

*

(Future scene from the end of Timetagger)

“Ok, we’re done. Good job, Bunnyx,” Marinette said. 

“I know that look, m’lady,” Adrien said, looking at her. “You did something just now, didn’t you?” He added as he watched her tuck the pencil in her yo-yo. A pencil she’d had on her in preparation for this moment.

“What? You mean the small note I sent to my past self. It was nothing!” She said, waving it off. 

“But you know meddling in the past is dangerous!” Alix said and Marinette couldn’t help but shoot her boyfriend an annoyed glance. Couldn’t he wait to confront her about that when they were alone?

“Yes, but this is something that needed to be done for us to be here now. I know what I’m doing,” she explained to them.

“You remember it from the past?” Adrien asked, finally catching on. She nodded. “But what was in that note?”

“I just nudged myself in the right direction,” she replied, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal. “The direction of realising my feelings for you.”

“What?” His shock made her laugh.

“Did you think that me agreeing to finally go out with you came out of the blue, kitty?” She teased him. 

“Oh well, maybe it was for the better. I’d totally forgotten how hopeless you were in the past,” Alix said, laughing. “I had to stop myself from telling your younger selves, “Yes, you’re in love, sickeningly sweet and unbearable. Now kiss!”

“Well, we did get there eventually,” Marinette said, smiling fondly at the memories. “Pound it?”

They bumped their fists with hers and then she found herself in Adrien’s arms.

“How come you never told me about that?” He said as he held her tightly. 

“We all have our secrets,” she said, smiling. “All that matters is that it worked. We’re here.”

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” she said simply. 

“Apparently, this is why we’re here,” he said, mirth dancing in his eyes when he looked at her. The cheeky cat! But before she could react, he kissed her and she felt the fight leave her. He was right after all. “I love you too,” he said between kisses. 

“I told you, unbearable!” They heard Alix in the distance and they laughed. They’d totally forgotten about her, again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever writes episode transcripts in the Wiki, just know that your work is immensely valued!


End file.
